


A Warm Place to Rest my Head

by junghosucks



Category: K-pop, UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cisgender Yixuan, Fire alarms in the early hours of the morning, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Seungyoun, Nonbinary Sungjoo, Nonbinary Wenhan, Other, Trans Male Character, Transboy Yibo, Wenhan is agender and ace but I don't think it's actually mentioned, kind of short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junghosucks/pseuds/junghosucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being woken up in the early hours of the morning by fire alarms going off, Sungjoo finds, isn't always that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Place to Rest my Head

**Author's Note:**

> Non-binary Sungjoo/cisboy Yixuan with a side of transboy Yibo/non-binary Seungyoun featuring asexual agender Wenhan! (Though it's not mentioned.)

Sungjoo is awoken in the early hours of the morning by Wenhan shaking them hard enough to possibly cause whiplash. They're about to shove the other away until they register Wenhan yelling something at them that they can’t even hear because of the loud sirens blaring around them. Sungjoo immediately sits up straight and removes the assignment notes glued to their face with drool before placing them back on the table where they totally intentionally fell asleep.

 

After that moment, everything begins to blur together, they remember leaving their room with Wenhan and quickly locating Yibo and Seungyoun in the swarm of bodies flooding from dorm rooms into the main corridor. They remember Yibo panicking over not having his binder and then someone handing the youngest a thick blanket to cover his chest, previously only hidden by the thin grey shirt he was wearing. Sungjoo doesn’t get a good look at the helpful stranger but internally thanks them anyway.

 

Only when they're hit by the cool outside air and ushered over to one of the large grassy areas on campus by staff do things finally begin to settle down. Information spreads through word of mouth that there were a number of electrical fires due to faulty installations though Sungjoo can't help but wander if there may be more to it. They're too tired to thinks about it now.

 

The staff somehow manage to get ahold of blankets for the students who’re without, telling the group of half asleep young adults it could be a while still before they’re let back into the dorm buildings, on the plus side classes are cancelled until Monday. Sungjoo internally cheers, it's the early hours of Thursday morning, that gives them four more days to complete their assignment originally due in about five hours’ time.

 

They're grateful they fell asleep before they could change into their usual sleep clothing, they're better off than most of the kids out here with their thick pink and grey hoodie and matching track pants. Still, it's freezing out here and even with the clothes they did have on it apparently isn't enough to protect them from the chilly wind. They contemplate getting up to join Wenhan and the two youngers who've joined the line of students waiting to be given a blanket but decide that's far too much effort and settle for telepathically sending out messages to Wenhan to get them a blanket  as well.

 

They drift in and out of hazy thought for an unknown period of time, they're more tired than they initially realised. It takes them a few seconds to register the figure hovering close by and even longer to look up. They recognise the other but only vaguely. "Uh...Hi? Sungjoo right? I'm Yixuan!" the partial stranger says and his voice is deeper than Sungjoo expected but his smile is so bright Sungjoo kind of wants to squint for effect. Sungjoo recognises him for a second time, properly. He was the person who gave Yibo the blanket. Sungjoo wanders how the two know each other.

 

Yixuan drapes a blanket over Sungjoo's shoulders as he sits down next to them, still smiling. Sungjoo wants to say something but they feel like they may have left their mind back in their dorm room, leaving them capable of very little. They wonder if this will be a thing now, Yixuan. They hope so, he's nice. And warm, they think as they let their eyes slide shut just for a moment.

 

They wake up -rather unhappily- what feels like a second later with their head resting on a hard but warm surface. They can hear Wenhan and Seungyoun speaking animatedly close by and their make shift pillow says something before chuckling. "Look who's waking up." Yibo says teasingly. They blink one eye open then the other to see their three best friends all sharing similar grins, the ones that usually mean trouble. They tilt their head up and meet eyes with Yixuan who is apparently their make shift pillow "Morning sleeping beauty." he says softly, again with that adorable friggin smile. "It's too damn early for this." Sungjoo grumbles and attempts to hide their face in Yixuan’s neck as they hear the other three voicing their amusement. Like they care, they're the one sharing a blanket with the worlds most adorable Adonis and they're going to make the most of it.

 

"Some staff members came over earlier and said we could back to the dorms soon." Wenhan informs them. Sungjoo hums in assent and closes their eyes again as Yixuan wraps an arm around their shoulders. They'll take some time tomorrow, when they're awake and coherent to be mortified about how they're snuggled up to someone they're barely know. But for now they're rather content to shuffle closer to the warmth that is Yixuan and drift off to sleep again.

 

They really do hope this, Yixuan. Whatever it is, whatever the two of them are or will become.  Does become a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is the first time uploading anything to ao3, I hope it's alright and you enjoyed reading it! Comments would be appreciated to help me identify if I'm doing an alright job! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
